scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Powerpuff Girls: A Powerpuff Talk Show: First date special
Note: Charlotte Lawrence appears for the second time being a guest Transcript * Tacocat: Ohhh Yeah! Powerpuff Girls are making a talk show (Whoa oh oh) To have an entertainment on-airing! It's the time to interview a lot celebrities! Power it up! Who's hosting a talk show? We're hosting talk shows! Making you all laugh, gonna do it all We don't care! Who's making talk shows? We're making talk shows! Whoooo Yeah! * The Mayor of Townsville: And now, ladies and gentlemen! Please give a big Powerpuff Girls: A Powerpuff talk show welcome, to the kid who cam all the way from diamond city, 9-Volt! * (Crowd Cheering) * (The curtain opens and rises with Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Professor Utonium up on the talk show sofa with 9-Volt.) * 9 volt: Thank you! * Buttercup: Thanks for being here, we're so happy! * Blossom: Welcome to our show! * 9 volt: thanks! * Bubbles: What brings us for the show today? * 9 Volt: CBBC has announced that a new warioware adventures episode first date, is premiering! * The Girls and Professor Utonium: Awesome! * Blossom: What is it about! Tell us! * 9 volt: it’s about that I am going out with a red haired girl with black clothing, her name’s Natalie, voiced by Charlotte lawrence * Professor Utonium: did she have a sports car? * 9 volt: yes, she did * Professor utonium: good * Blossom: speaking of sports car, Charlotte Lawrence is going to be with us to talk about the episode * 9 volt: this is going to be fantastic! She’s going to be on the talk show with me! * Blossom: good! Let’s bring her out! * 9 volt: YAY!!! (Runs around) this is going to be fantastic! * Blossom: Ok ok, just stop running around already. * 9 volt: right. Now I need a glass of water * Blossom: Ok, but come back. Anyways, Mr. Mayor. Bring out the 19 year old girl who is going to be on our show. * Mayor: Sure! * Blossom: this time, in a deep, deep, tone! * Mayor: (in a deep tone) and now ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome the world's greatest singer, Charlotte Lawrence! * (Crowd cheers wildly as Charlotte Lawrence appears and sits on the talk show sofa, 9 volt comes back) * 9 volt: here comes the girl who did the role of natalie! * Charlotte Lawrence: it’s me! * Blossom: welcome! * Charlotte Lawrence: thank you all so much! * buttercup: ms Keane knows your name when you are four years old in 2004 * Ms Keane: I don't teach Pokey Oaks Kindergarten anymore, I teach Midway Elementary School. * Charlotte Lawrence: good one ms Keane! * Ms Keane: thank you miss lawrence * Professor utonium: anyways, let’s move on, what did the episode start? * charlotte Lawrence: it started off when I am ready to go on a outing date with 9 volt after school, he showed me my brand new sports car * bubbles: wow! That car looks hot! * 9 volt: when we’re Both at the cinema, the chairs move and we‘d Scream * (wind, fog, water, scent and bubbles appear) * blossom: wow, and look at all the wind, fog, water, bubbles and scents * 9 volt: aren’t they such fragrance? * professor Utonium: yes, they are indeed! * 9 volt: after The film, the cineworld Circa 2003 made us go away * blossom: how come? * 9 volt: because it has a girl bursting out of the screen and checks on the people’s rules * Buttercup: do you know what happened when you started a temper? * 9 volt: um... * (Clip starts as cineworld policy trailer 2003 plays and made Natalie and 9 volt move, different people but this time lots of teenagers enter while they take photos while laughing at the two) * natalie: Wait? * 9 volt: stop laughing people! The policy trailer’s scaring the heck! * (After that) * 9 volt: (started to get angry) people, why did you laugh at me? the star logo scares the heck outta me. I will never go there again if they are still showing this! * natalie: (offscreen) keep it down, don’t get angry * (outside the cinema, 9 volt is sad) * natalie: oh no, 9 volt, what happen? * 9 volt: all the cinema people beated me up for being rude to them while laughing * natalie: it’s ok, it’s over * (clip finishes as the crowd laugh) * professor utonium: see, did the cinema audience beat you up for being rude * 9 volt: um, yeah, kinda * blossom: it is ok, anyways, when you and Natalie went to McDonald’s, you met 18 volt and his new girlfriend Karla? * both: yes * Blossom: guess what, 18 volt and Karla is on the show! Mr Mayor, introduce the rapper and the model * Mayor: ok! * 9 volt and Charlotte Lawrence: they are going to be on the talk show? * professor Utonium: yes they are! * Mayor: (Clears his throat) And now, ladies and gentlemen! Give it up for the rapper of diamond city and the model, 18 volt and Kaia Gerber! * (crowd cheers as 18 volt and kaia gerber appears and both sat on talk show sofas) * 18 volt: HELLO CITY OF TOWNSVILLE! * Kaia gerber: 18 volt, that was loud, anyways, hello there! * professor Utonium: thank you both for coming! * bubbles: what food you guys had for McDonald’s? * natalie: let me tell you, 9 volt and I had 20 McNuggets, fries and a milkshake * Blossom: wow, that was a good taste! * kaia gerber: And then gave the people a thought about 9 volt * Buttercup: at 8pm, you showed them a 3 story house * Kaia gerber: then the next day, 18 volt gave 9 volt a present, his female form from the meet dribble, spitz and orbulon trailer, it was cool and white * professor utonium: cool form! * 9 volt: thank you so much! * Professor utonium: you go to a coffee shop, what drink did you have? * 9 volt: some cocoa with whipped cream and sprinkles * blossom: in a tumblr? * 9 Volt: Yes * 18 volt: and when I was at paradise adventure island golf, I took off some clothes and saw clean air, and sang living and learning * blossom: how did it go? * 18 volt: it goes like this (Sings) The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. * Professor Utonium: Do it again! Do it again! * All 3 girls: yeah! * 18 volt: The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. * Blossom: well done! Now here’s the clip of you * (clip starts) * 9 voltette: (offscreen) hey 18 volt, sing louder, this time, your dancing 18 volt: thanks 9 volt (Starts to sing again) Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as they day goes on. (18 volt dives into the sea while wearing blue shorts and a black vest) 18 volt: Getting on together, Helping one another, Living in the rhythm as we journey on. Summer into winter, Streams becoming rivers, Everything around us is a-moving along. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. (18 volt emerges and took off his vest) 18 volt: Changing and a-growing, coming and a-going Everyone together living under the sun Morning turns to evening, sowing turns to reaping Everything around us is a-moving along. (18 volt then jumps into a kid pool and dances backed by a group of dancers) 18 volt: The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. The earth it keeps turning, Everything around us is a-moving along. We’re living and learning, Living and a-learning as the day goes on. Sun up in the morning Time to get a-moving There’s a day for living And there’s work to be done. Minutes turn to hours, Seeds becoming flowers, Everything around us is a-moving along. 9 voltette: cool * (clip ends)